Dudu
|} Dudu ist eine Afrikanische Elefantenkuh im schwedischen Zoo Borås. Dudu wurde etwa 1990 in Südafrika wild geboren. Mit drei Jahren wurde Dudu im Krüger-Nationalpark eingefangen und nach Europa gebracht. Sie traf am 11.08.1993 im Zoo Borås (Borås Djurpark) in Südschweden ein. Im selben Jahr wie sie kam auch die gleichaltrige, ebenfalls aus dem südafrikanischen Nationalpark stammende Shona† dort an. Die Gruppe dort bestand bei Ankunft der Afrikanerinnen aus der älteren N'Yoka (geboren 1978 in Südafrika) und dem Bullen Kibo, der 1977 als Sohn von Tembo† und Beira† im Zoo Hannover geboren war. Der Djurpark hatte im Januar 1993 eine weitere Kuh verloren, die ebenfalls aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark gekommen und nach einem Unfall eingeschläfert worden war. Obwohl N'Yoka mit Kibo, etwa gleich alt war und im Jahr der Ankunft von Dudu und Shona+ im zuchtfähigen Alter, gab es doch in Borås zunächst keinen Nachwuchs. N'Yoka wurde Matriarchin der Kuhgruppe, die neben ihr die beiden damals noch sehr jungen Kühe umfasste. Erst nach dem Heranwachsen von Dudu und Shona+ folgten dann auch Kälber auf der Elefantenanlage. Während Shona+ eine Tochter gebar, aber schon im Folgejahr wegen Tuberkulose zusammen mit ihrem Kalb eingeschläfert wurde, hat Dudu bis heute fünf Kälber geboren, die derzeit alle noch am Leben sind und deren Väter Kibo, vierfach, und einmal Yoga sind. #'Kwanza', weiblich, geboren am 13.08.2001 im Zoo Borås. Dudu wurde dabei von Kibo Ende 1999 gedecktSnablar, vilken babyboom, auf mobil.aftonbladet.se. Kwanza wuchs als erster in Schweden geborener Elefant in ihrem Geburtszoo auf. Obwohl zunächst nach einem anderen Bullen im Tausch mit ihrem Vater gesucht wurde, um sie in Borås belassen zu können, wurde sie aber mit zehn Jahren zur eigenen Zucht an den ungarischen Zoo Sóstó abgegeben, wo sie mit dem Bullen Jack Nachwuchs bekommen sollte. Im Juni 2015 gebar sie dort ihren Sohn Kito. Im Zusammenhang mit dem Umzug von Jack in den Zoo Basel im Main 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Kwanza erneut trächtig ist. Tochter Kimani kam am 16.06.2018 zur Welt. #'Panzi', weiblich, geboren am 05.05.2005 im Zoo BoråsFödd: tredje elefantungen i Borås djurpark, Foto der Neugeborenen auf sverigesradio.se. Panzi lebt weiterhin mit ihrer Mutter im Heimatzoo. Am 14.4.2017 gebar sie ihre erste Tochter Chindi. #'M'Changa', männlich, geboren am 11.08.2008 im Zoo BoråsElefantfödsel i Borås Djurpark, Foto des Neugeborenen auf www.mynewsdesk.com. M'Changa war der erste in Schweden geborene Elefantenbulle. Am 07.11.2014 reiste er zu Noah's Ark Zoo Farm nach England und lebt dort mit Janu in einer Jungbullengruppe. #'Jabu', männlich, geboren am 21.05.2013 abends. #'Majira', weiblich, geboren am 23.06.2017 frühmorgens um 2 Uhr 50. Im Mai 2016 wurde berichtet, dass Dudu erneut trächtig sein soll. Vater ist dieses Mal der 2013 nach Borås gekommene Yoga. Auch ihre Tochter Panzi wurde anscheinend mit Erfolg von ihm gedeckt. Die Kälber werden im Spätsommer 2017 erwartet. Wegen der Erweiterung der Gruppe wird das Elefantenhaus umgebaut. Dubbla födslar väntas i djurpark, auf sverigesradio.se. Dudu lebt derzeit mit ihrer zweiten Tochter und ihrem zweiten Sohn im Zoo Borås. Sie hat ihre Kälber gut angenommen und ist mit vier direkten Nachkommen die produktivste Zuchtkuh Schwedens. Außer ihrer Familie hält sich auch N'Yoka als Leitkuh auf der Gruppenanlage auf. Am 14.04.2017 wurde sie zum zweiten mal Großmutter. Ihre Tochter Panzi hat ein gesundes weibliches Kalb problemlos und schnell geboren. Zwar dauerte es dann noch etwa eine Woche, bis es ordentlich bei der Mutter trank. Mittlerweile wartet es, wie die Pfleger, auf den Spielkameraden, denn auch Dudu als Großmutter ist hochtragend und spätestens im Juli soll die Geburt ihres fünften Kalbes stattfinden. Am 23.6.2017, genau in der "Mitsommer"-Nacht, gebar sie ein weibliches Kalb, das bereits kurz nach der Geburt getrunken hat und gut von Mutter Dudu angenommen worden ist. Am 30.6.2017 wurde der Name des Kalbes bekannt gegeben: Majira, was Sommer bedeutet. Weblinks *Dudu at Boras Zoo, Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. *Boras Zoo Elephants on Savanna, Foto der Elefantenkühe in Borås von Juli 2008 auf www.zoochat.com. *The elephants Dudu and M´Changa, Foto von Dudu mit Sohn auf www.zoochat.com. *LÄR KÄNNA ELEFANTER & ORANGUTANGER I..., Kurzvorstellung der Elefanten und Orang-Utans in Borås auf www.swedenzoo.com. *Varför finns det bara 5 elefanter på Borås Zoo?, Erklärungen zur Elefantengruppe auf fiji.soclog.se. *Snablar, vilken babyboom, Artikel in Erwartung des ersten schwedischen Elefantenbabys auf mobil.aftonbladet.se. *Elefant född på Borås djurpark, Bericht von der Geburt von Dudus zweitem Bullkalb auf www.gp.se. *Bericht von der Geburt von Dudus 5.Kalb auf www.boraszoo.se. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Zoo Boras